Michael St. Croix
| birth_place = Winnipeg, MB, CAN | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 11 | weight_lb = 179 | shoots = Right | draft = 106th overall | draft_team = New York Rangers | draft_year = 2011 | career_start = 2009 | career_end = }} Michael St. Croix (born April 10, 1993 in Winnipeg, Manitoba) is a Canadian ice hockey forward who is currently playing for the Edmonton Oil Kings in the WHL. He is the Oil Kings all time leading scorer. His father is former NHL goaltender Rick St. Croix and his brother is former professional hockey defenseman Chris St. Croix. He was the 106th pick in the 4th round of the 2011 NHL Entry Draft by the New York Rangers. He had been ranked as the 46th best prospect in the draft by The Hockey News, ahead of Rangers' first round draft pick J.T. Miller. The International Scouting Services ranked him as the 59th best prospect in the draft and Central Scounting ranked him as the 56th best North American skater. Central Scouting had ranked him 36th in their midseason rankings. Hockey Prospectus ranked him 26th overall. Michael was drafted 4th overall by the Oil Kings in the 2008 bantam draft. He played two games for the Oil Kings in the 2008-09 season, scoring one goal and one assist for two points. In 2009-10, St. Croix played 66 games for young Oil Kings team that only won 16 games. He scored 18 goals and 28 points for 46 total points, leading the Oil Kings in both goals and points. In 2010-11, St. Croix and the Oil Kings were more successful. The Oil Kings made the playoffs and St. Croix scored 27 goals and 48 assists for 75 total points. His 48 assists led the team and set a modern franchise record, his 75 points placed second on the team and his 27 goals were third on the team. His 75 points also placed him 36th in the WHL and his 48 assists placed him 32nd. St. Croix also played in four playoff games, scoring one goal. He represented Team Western at the World U-17 Hockey Challenge in both 2009 as a 15 year old and 2010 World U-17 Hockey Challenge as a 16 year old, reaching the semifinal in 2009. In his final season in Midget AAA hockey, he led the Manitoba Midget AAA league in scoring with 103 points in 41 regular season games, and added 20 points in 9 playoff games. St. Croix regards his vision as his best asset as a player, allowing him to set up plays, complete passes with little space, and to make fancy plays with the puck, and also views his playmaking and hockey sense as key assets. He also positions himself well to take advantage of scoring opportunities. He tries to emulate Patrice Bergeron as a player. Career statistics Awards and honours *Played in World U-17 Hockey Challenge (2009 & 2010) *2010–11 Mazda WHL Play of the Year (top spot with an “incredible one-handed goal” against the Vancouver Giants) References External links * Category:Born in 1993 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oil Kings alumni Category:New York Rangers draft picks